Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-6}{7p} + \dfrac{-8}{7p}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-6 - 8}{7p}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-14}{7p}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 7: $k = \dfrac{-2}{p}$